


Pushover

by beetle



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is a fucking. Lunatic. Written for slashthedrabble prompt 083, "speechless(no dialogue)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mine? Nah.  
> Notes: Set post-movie by about six months. No spoilers.

Jim Kirk is a fucking.  _Lunatic._

Hikaru Sulu has thought this  _many_  times, and in  _many_  different ways. Sometimes in despair, sometimes in fear--sometimes with grudging admiration--but mostly with head-shaking incredulity.

But this time, it'd be in pure anger because, rank aside, if your navigator and pilot can steer the ship around a strange, light year-wide, glowing cloud of unidentifiable radiation and microscopic debris at the cost of a mere two-point-seven days . . . even the most cocksure, stubborn captain ought to let them.

_You're a fucking. Lunatic!_  Hikaru would exclaim--would probably scream at the top of his lungs as soon as the door to the ready room opens. Were he able.

Looking somber, Jim yanks him in, then uses the door-console to lock the door since voice command?  _Beyond_  out-of-the-question.

Jim pushes him against the door, and Hikaru lets out a pissed-off, soundless huff. Glares hard into Jim's eyes.

Jim stares back for a long time, then smiles a little. Wryly, possibly apologetically. Holds that look all the way down to his knees, and he really  _is_  a fucking lunatic if he thinks Hikaru's gonna get anything  _like_  hard after today. . . . 

_My problem is, I lack conviction,_  Hikaru decides, shaking his head and thunking it against the door. He closes his eyes and lets himself sink into a good, old-fashioned Jim Kirk hummer. Anger aside, it's over almost embarrassingly quick (it's been a long, stressful day, and Jim may be a lunatic, but he's got a mouth like a black hole and seemingly no gag reflex), Hikaru's hand clenching in Jim's hair as he arches away from the door, doing his best to shove himself down Jim's throat. Soft, soundless grunts fill the room, instead of groans and sentence fragments and swears.

Afterwards, heart racing, Hikaru slumps against the door. Would slide down it like pilot-shaped goo, if not for Jim holding him up.

_I apologize_ , he mouths on Hikaru's lips softly, precisely, and punctuated with kisses. Likely an open-eyed kiss, which used to weird Hikaru out, but . . . not so much, anymore.  _I'm sorry, okay?_

Hikaru tries to hold a grudge and fails. Miserably. Because if Jim Kirk's a fucking lunatic, then anyone trying to have a . . . whatever-it-is-they've-got with said lunatic, would have to be even _worse_  than a lunatic. They'd have to be a complete fucking pushover.

Luckily, Hikaru's mostly okay with this. Has adjusted to this bewildering, Jim Kirk-inspired facet of himself.  _Whatever, Jim, but . . . Christ, you're a fucking._ Lunatic _, you know?_

Jim nods once, slowly, and Hikaru knows that it's not because even the half of what he mouthed back came across. But Jim's practiced at picking up on when all's been forgiven. The next kiss is more relieved, than anything. At first.  _You're awesome, H._

Hikaru rolls his eyes.

For now, Lt. Denning has the helm. All Bridge personnel are under Captain's belated (but strict) orders to avoid any and all glowing, radioactive clouds between Enterprise, and the Coridan Shipyards--where awaits needed dilithium,  _and_  needed De-con--a mere two weeks away at warp six.

_Well,_  Hikaru thinks, letting himself be guided to the couch.  _At least it gives The Fucking Lunatic plenty of time to perfect his silent apologies._

 


End file.
